A DJ Finds A Hatter
by Jokerfest
Summary: She finds him, sitting all alone in his wedding tux. He wore a hat, too small to be a top-hat, to large to be any other kind. She wanted to know his story so she says, "You look out of place here." And off they go. A Hatter/OC story
1. Meet

**Alright, so I guess I'll be one of the first Hatter/OC people out there. Not that I mind, it's good to exercise the mind. Now, don't get me wrong I absolutely adored Alice/Hatter. They were so cute together but I also love inventing my own OC. There won't be any Alice bashing, though, she was an incredibly solid, well rounded character, I'm just going to have things not work out between her and Hatter. Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated and so PMs and Reviews would be awesome. And no I do not own any of the Syfy characters as fun and interesting as they may be. **

He'd looked up at her with dusky brown eyes, that for a second, held her. That look had startled her out of her question for a moment. After a few seconds she regained her senses and coughed. He raised a brow, though his expression, listless sorrow, remained the same.

"You look out of place, here."

"I em out of place."

"Oh. I mean, it's just...the tux..."

He scoffed bitterly, his fingers reaching to tug on the lapels of said tuxedo.

"This old thing? Just, me, ah, weddin' tux."

"You married?"

"Nope and therein lies the problem, ain't fuckin' married."

They remained like that, he sitting on the edge of the fountain and she standing looking down at him. It seemed that he only wanted companionable silence and so she gave it to him. There really wasn't much to say, in a situation such as his.

"I think I'm gonna change out of this thing, get me a drink, 'ead back to Wondaland."

"Wonderland?"

"Yeh, nothin' you prolly 'eard of."

"Trust me, that's not the best thing to do."

"Innit, though?"

She took the top hat from his head and held it in her hands. She turned it, observing the curious design. In all honesty it wasn't large enough to be a tophat and not small enough to be any other kind.

"Drinking's fine, but it'll still be there...the pain. If you have nothing else planned...come with me?"

"Where?"

"I DJ down at a club nearby, nothin' fancy. We could just...listen t' music, that sort of thing."

"D...J? Wot's that?"

"Huh, well then there you go. It's fate. Let's say we chuck this thing and let me show you a damn good DJ."

"So...it's a person?"

"You consider me a person?"

"Yeh, you're one'ah them alright."

"Then she's a person."

She held out her hand to him and he took it. When they stood, she looked down at the hat in her hand.

"It's not a tophat."

"No, s'not. Chuck it, my other one's a' home."

"Anything like this?"

"Yeah, but a helluva lot more cheerful."

She threw it as he asked and watched as it landed on the surface of the water. She watched it float and dip on top of the water, before it finally got sunk by the fountain spray. Then she turned back to the dusky brown eyes that weren't so listless anymore.

"Come on."

"Wot's ye name?"

"Name's Brie, but nobody calls me that."

"Oh no."

"No, it's Samson. And you."

"It's David, but, uh...call me Hatteh."

" 'Kay."

And so they went.


	2. Music

Alright, another chapter, a little more experimenting I suppose. I have sense of where to take this, but not entirely sure yet. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it and leave comments. Really, comments brighten my day.

She took off her jacket and tossed it onto the empty bar stool. The place really was quite barren at twelve in the afternoon. The owner, James, told her she was the only ghost that bothered turning up so early to a club. She gestured for Hatter to have a seat. She still couldn't believe his nickname was Hatter. No matter, people still looked at her strangely when she told them she preferred Samson.

"So, uh, wot the 'ell is a DJ?"

"That is short for disc jockey. How can you not have heard of one?"

"Don't live 'round these parts."

"Okay...let's go with that." She stepped onto the stage and took her place behind the table. She started it easily enough and then moved about the stage, turning on switches to get the sound system up. James would probably scold her later for bringing in strangers to entertain but the man had been dumped at the altar, James, a divorced man with two kids, would certainly understand why she'd done it.

"So, it's...a music thing, you mentioned?"

"Yeah, I take other people's music, mix it together, make a new sound."

"So...kinda like, errr, I dunno really. S'pose like a tea-makeh."

"Umm, alright," Samson agreed confusedly as she moved about the stage. The low buzz of dead audio sound hummed as she flicked on the last cable. She moved back to the table and disappeared behind it.

"What kind of music you into?"

"No' really sure. S'prise me."

Samson went to the old vinyls for answers. She didn't find them and turned to CDs. Contrary to popular belief they actually did pretty well on the tables. Everything else took a leap into the future, why not turntables? Finally she settled on her iPod. She looked over at the two computer monitors making sure they were good and ready. She had some pretty good songs to work with on there too. She plugged up and then took the headphones off the table.

"Alright, let's get started."

The bass kicked in first, a simple track, well not really. It was I Am the Walrus by the Beatles creeped over with the same song redone by Bono. She glanced up to see his expression, saw that he was actually watching her fingers move as she worked the table. His feet were tapping with the beat. She saw that the end was near and kicked in bass to make his heart pound in his chest. He laughed.

She smiled at the expression and then glanced back down slowly and eased in with Innerparty System's The Way We Move bled with her own creation from home. At that moment as he began drumming his fingers she knew that he was officially addicted to music.

The song ended and she pulled her headphones off.

"That, was amazin.' Where yeh learn t' do tha'?"

"Been doin' it for about four years now."

"You're pretty damn good."

"I am, which means you should come back."

"I'll, uh, try t' do that."

She stepped down from the platform and went over to him.

"I know this probably seems odd but how 'bout doing things today? I mean, not to be rude, but you still look lost."

"Guess tha' neveh changes. Where to?"

She looked at his clothes.

"Maybe we c'n go somewhere so I can get out of these."

"Perhaps, that would be best."


	3. Redux

**Chapter 3 is up and I'm wondering if it's still alright to call this an experiment. It seems to be successfully underway and all that. Who knows. Anyway comments would be greatly appreciated. Likes, dislikes, an opinion of any sort...**

He comes out of the dressing room in a loose mauve colored dress shirt. A dark black tie hangs loosely from his neck and he wears black dress pants with a leather brown belt. It was almost a knockoff from a seventies model, but still seemed to suit him. As he stepped out of the room, she saw that his fingers were trailing loosely through his hair. She gathered the hat that he had left at home was more than just a hat.

"Wot yeh think?"

"It suits you, you look...better."

"Betteh than the tux at any rate."

"Definitely. They have some hats over in that far aisle."

"Makes you think I need a hat?"

"The way you keep tugging at your hair."

"Nothin' gets past you does it?"

She shrugged a grin on her face and nodded toward the hat aisle. "You comin'?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

They get a small rimmed black fedora with a mauve strip of color going around the middle. He said that it was the closest thing he'd get to his other hat. As he fit it carefully over his head, Samson abruptly decided that he looked damn sexy in hats. Perhaps, that was why he had been given the name. As they head towards the cashier line he snatched a leather jacket from a random hook. He slides it on over his shirt and shrugs into it.

"Perfect," she says.

"Close to it, anyway."

She wondered what perfect looked like on him, before squelching the feeling back to the recesses it had come from.

The two of them rip off tags from each article of clothing, slapping it onto the counter. They split the bill in half and Hatter throws the tux into the nearest trash bin.

She tells him to come by the club sometime tomorrow and he nods as he turns to leave. She wonders how awkward it must be to get turned away at the altar and then have to go home. She realizes that she doesn't know him, that one day doesn't change the fact that he could be a possible serial killer.

"Hey, Hatter!"

He turned to look at her, not answering back. Suddenly she was nervous and she was never nervous.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

He looked at her for a moment before finally shrugging.

"You can stay at my house, if you'd like. Rent-free."

"Wot's in it feh you?"

"A friend."

He looked at her, his dark brown eyes seeming to strip her down to bone. She wondered if he knew about the way he looked at people. Maybe it was just the way someone looked after being left behind, the way he had been. He started to walk towards her then and she held down the thrill of excitement that raced through her.

"A'right then, lead on."

* * *

She would have liked to say that she didn't live in a crappy apartment. She would have liked to and not have been lying. It was a crappy apartment, one she needed because she still couldn't move into the house her parents had left for her. Her sister understood, somewhat, but had still taken the house for herself. She wondered what her sister was up to, probably not leading spurned lovers home, that much was certain.

"This is my house, it sucks, it's small, but my things fit in here and there's an extra bed."

She watched him look about the small place, not commenting on anything. He turned about the living room looking at all the drawings that she'd done in her spare time. She always painted after a nightmare, thus, the wall was completely covered in amateur paintings.

"These are really good, they real people?"

"Yeah, they were."

"Were?"

He was looking at a picture that had left her practically bedridden for several hours. The dream preceding it had been pretty nasty. She remembered waking up in a cold sweat screaming loudly. The neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Nagasaki had heard the screaming and rushed to her aid. She'd been emabarassed to tell them that it had only been a nightmare. They'd made tea and sat her down, letting her talk about her dream, becoming her first real friends. They'd moved a year later, much to her disappointment.

"You lose 'em?"

She looked at him, once again in the real world.

"I lost 'em," she agreed, "hungry?"

"Starved, actually."


	4. Meals

**Alright chapter 4, I think. And I am certain that from here on out chapters will be longer. Ummm, enjoy, review and yeah that's about it.**

Samson was not a cook by any means. She could make something edible enough to get down one's throat but other than that, nothing. She decided to have mercy on her guest and oven heat pizza. They sat at the battered wooden table sipping soda, when Hatter decided to get curious.

" 'ow's a girl like you manage to live alone this long?"

She spurted coke back into her cup and decided she'd wait until the conversation was over before trying to get anything down.

"Kinda personal dontcha think?"

" My, uh...well she used t' say I had a knack fer bein' an ass."

"Hey, no, it's just...well it's complicated."

" Ever try uncomplicatin' it?"

She looked down at the table, watched her his fingers wrapped around the mug. She liked his hands.

"What about you? What happened at the altar?"

"Ah, an answer for an answer how 'bout that?"

"Fair enough."

"Well, I was all set for the weddin' got me bride, bes' man, flowers, all that. She comes down the aisle lookin' a right vision, long white dress, preacha-man reads us all the bogus and then poof!"

"Poof? Whaddaya mean poof?"

"I mean she disappeared, left, ran, woteva, point is meh girl left."

"Did you try talking about it with her?"

"Well, now, that's a foreign concept. Wonda why I din't thinkah that."

Samson bit her lip, now completely embarrassed. She really shouldn't have asked.

"Hey, hey, I din't mean that. I jus'...I loved 'er and she just didn't love me as much as I'd 'oped."

"Why not?"

He paused and looked down at his own cup. She could practically feel his thoughts racing about in his head. When he looked up she saw the clouded look from back at the fountain. She guessed his girl had been someone very special.

"Dunno...guess I'm not her, uh, type."

"That seems...hard to believe."

"It is, but, ah, lived the way I 'ave, yeh come t' expect that sort of thing."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Neither should you and your pizza's ready."

Samson lept up as if electrified heading towards the stove. She opened it and then swore loudly when she burnt her fingers. She heard Hatter get up and immediately rush to her aid. He took her fingers in his and the two of them hurried to the sink. He turned on the faucet and let the cold water wash over her fingers.

"I'm such a horrible cook!"

"That's what yeh worried about?"

She gave him a watery smile and then looked back down at her fingers.

"There's a first aid kit in the cupboard beside the fridge."

"Ah, so this isn't new."

"No, I'm no cook and that oven is in league with the devil."

"Or, you just shouldn't be allowed near an oven."

Hatter found the kit and placed it beside the sink and opened it. He found the tube marked burn cream and a few bandaids and took them out. He looked about the room and then fetched paper towel to dry her hands. She watched him work on her fingers quietly. He dabbed her hands and then applied the cream gently over her fingers. She hissed at the throb of pain that shot through her as he touched the skin. He instantly blew on her skin and the pain subsided. He then took the bandaids and wrapped them carefully around her damaged fingers.

"Bettah?"

"Yes, thank you," she whispered.

"Good, now you sit and I'll serve us dinnah."

"Fine with me."

"Bettah be, can't keep wotchin' you 'urt yerself. It's downright sad."

He winked at her and she smiled warmly in response.

* * *

She opened out the couch in the living room into a mattress. He observed quietly as she began making the bed. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved and wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was sure that liking him wasn't an option. Suppose his girl came back for him, no scratch that, of course the woman would come back for him. She couldn't get attached because that was sure to happen.

"There, done."

He patted her on the shoulder and smiled appreciatively.

" G'night Samson."

"Night Hatter."

* * *

Waking up in her own bed, Samson realized that she hadn't dreamed. Usually her nightmares forced her to start her days a bit early. She decided to check on her guest. She saw that he was using her phone and pacing around the living room. He was wearing only silk boxers and Samson decided quickly that she'd be in the kitchen. From there she could hear his voice getting louder and his accent thicken, but she tried her best to ignore the conversation taking place.

"I don' undastand Alice! Wot? No, I'm no' fuckin'-wait! Dammit!"

She heard the phone slam down on the receiver. She winced at the beating her phone was probably suffering and decided that she'd at least get breakfast started. Maybe that would help ease her guest's anger. To her surprise he waltzed into the kitchen, still barely dressed.

"Hey, uh, I gotta run, but it was,ah, fun meetin' you."

"Um, yeah, going off to patch things up with-"

"Somethin' like tha'."

He nodded once more, pat her on the shoulder before going back into the living room. She sighed and closed the freezer. She didn't know what she had been expecting. Of course he wasn't going to stay. She wished that she was a braver person, one that inquired about his game plan, that asked if he'd come back. She watched as he rushed back into the kitchen his clothes heaped in his hand.

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks, really, you're great!"

He skidded past her once more and Samson sighed. She had really hoped that he'd at laest stay for breakfast.

...................

He turned up before the day was out, his face sour. Samson could practically see the black cloud over his head.

"Hatter wha-"

"Don't fuckin' ask."

"Alri-"

"I mean wot space could she possibly need? We been togethah wha' two years now? Now she needs space!? Couldna said that I dunno- before the damned weddin'! Wot the fuck am I s'pposed t' do now? I mean I love 'er. I love Alice and she-"

The crack in his voice was something that Samson almost couldn't bear to hear. She hadn't been in any real relationships since moving from her parents' house and after hearing him figured maybe she didn't want to.

"Hatter?"

He didn't answer but instead wiped his fingers across his face. He was actually crying.

"Hatter? Here, I'm gonna get dressed for work and you just have a seat on the couch, okay?"

"No...it's fine. D'yeh mind if I stay a bit longah?"

"Not at all."

"But no' rent-free, can't live off your generosity like that."

"Fifty a week then and I would consider us square."

"That is a 'elluva deal, a bit too good Samson."

"Ah, but from now on you cook." Samson got up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom.

"I have work at nine but we can do dinner before then."

"Alrigh' then. You get ready and, uh, consider, dinnah made."


	5. Work

Okay chapter 5 and I see you all favoriting, so please comment wouldja! :D

After dinner Hatter cleared away the plates. Samson headed into her room to get dressed. She opens up her closet. It's packed with all sorts of things, she was frequently in a club scene so she always had bright and fantastic clothing to wear. Some outfits she even stitched haphazardly together herself. She pulled out a silver tank with rhinestones across the collar. She turned it about and looked at it wondering what Hatter would think of it. She shook her head at the sudden thought.

"Shouldn't matter," she muttered to herself.

She then took out blue jeans that she had redecorated herself. Pieces of the jeans had been cut away and replaced with gold fabric. She threw those onto the bed and then looked on her dresser for jewelry. Choker, hoops, and rings, were her weapons since she hated what makeup did to her skin. She left and then headed to the bathroom, only to run into Hatter.

"You look to be inna mad rush."

"I'm gettin' ready for work."

"Right, well, uh, dishes done, anythin' else?"

"Umm, not really, do you wanna come?"

"Do I?"

"Well, it'll be fun. And there'll be more music."

"A'right then, count me in."

"Cool, well, uh, gotta get ready!"

Samson inwardly cringed at how excited the idea of Hatter coming along made her. She turned and headed back to the bedroom. She took the clothing, the jewelry and headed into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

* * *

When she was ready and had managed to braid her hair into something less of a mess she stepped out into the hallway. She peeked around the corner finding Hatter watching television. He glanced up at her and kept on looking not saying anything. She didn't recognize the look in his eyes and bit her lip in nervousness. She tugged on her jeans, figuring it had to be those capturing his attention.

"Too much? I mean I could change if it's really-"

"No...no! Course not! You look...fantastic."

"Fine, I'll go change."

"You mad? Cause I coulda sworn that I said, fantastic."

"You're humoring me."

"Please, only person I 'umor is meself. Trus' me Samson, yeh look great."

"And you're sure?"

"Very. Now grab yeh things we're leavin'."

* * *

They didn't talk much on the bus to the club. She was sure that there was something on his mind but she wasn't sure what. It had seemed to start the minute that she stepped into the living room with her outfit. After that, it just seemed kind of awkward. She had a feeling that Hatter didn't normally do awkward.

"What's the matter," she finally muttered.

"Nothin', nothin' at all."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Because I can always just let you chill at the house, if you want."

"No, s'fine, yeh just worry too much."

"Alright, but-"

"No buts, jus' let us enjoy each other's company. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

Samson decided to cop out and put in her earphones. She could at least go over her tracks before getting on stage.

"I 'ave a pair of headphones, bit bigger than those though."

"Huh?"

"Right."

"What?"

Hatter pulled the headphones from Samson's ears, fingers grazing against her ears. She tingled from the contact but kept herself still.

"I said, I have a pair like these ones bu' a bit bigger."

"What kind?"

"Wonders 2.0."

"Wonders? What the heck company is that?"

"I could-hmm-I could be mistaken, prob'ly am

"You'd have to let me see-"

"Lost 'em ages ago."

"Oh, um, alright."

They settled back into more awkward silence until the bus finally arrived at the right stop. Samson jabbed at Hatter's shoulder and gestured towards the club. He nodded and stood up following after her.

"Now, it can be a bit hectic," she began as they walked towards the club.

"Nothin' I can't handle."

"You've been to clubs before?"

"Well, no but-"

"Alright, then for one if you buy a drink and set it down, do not under any circumstances drink it again-"

"Wot kinda rule is that?"

"You're not bad looking Hatter someone might kidnap you."

"Kidnap, wot the hell kinda place is-"

"Ah, ah, ah now if anyone starts passing out coke and whatnot I trust you'll say no?"

"To soda?"

"Wait, what? I mean pills, powder, acid whatever you can think of."

"Acid, powder wot the fuck y'talkin' about?"

"Okay, just don't-don't touch or take anything from anyone. If they ask you to dance, fine but nothin' else alright?"

"Nothin' else."

And with her rules firmly in place they stepped into Samson's world, Ripped Cosmo.


	6. Mixes

**Okay we got another chapter, this one introducing our beloved Hatter to the club scene. He's going to be going there a lot but you'll see. The song that I used is I Caught Myself by Paramore, in case you were wondering. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to review, it makes me smile more. :D**

Ripped Cosmo was literally vibrating with sound. Heavy bass and synthesizers pumped through every speaker and the dancers writhed and swayed to the music. Everyone was dressed in all manner of clothing and Zach, the bartender was busy inebriating, all the guests. To Samson this was a regular business day but she looked to Hatter to make sure he was alright. He looked shellshocked. She tugged on his arm and brought him closer to her. There was no other way to communicate.

"Hey! Are you alright!"

"Wot! Why is it so fuckin' loud!"

"Because! Clubhoppers are deaf!"

"Wot!"

"Nevermind!"

Hatter leaned closer until Samson could smell his scent. He smelled like ginseng and sweetness, which was a strange scent but seemed perfect coming from him.

"Is it always this loud, Samson?"

"Yes, always this loud," she said closer to his ear. He pulled away and grinned. He nodded towards the bar and she mouthed the word careful before he walked away. He chuckled at the warning and went for a stool.

"Hey! Time to get started babe!"

Samson turned to see James. He was a tall redheaded man, a few years older than her. When she had first met him she'd been eighteen and a DJ on the side. Because of his guidance she decided to do gigs at his club full time.

"Yeah, um, see that guy over there," she said pointing to Hatter.

"Yeah, the man you let in yesterday," James replied sternly.

"He got dropped at the altar, gimme a break."

"Fine, I'll cut you a break, what about him?"

"A few drinks on the house?"

"Huh, so you can have your wicked way with him?"

"You're a dirty old man. He needs a little more loosenin' up, he's...he's kinda down."

"For you Sams, now get your ass on stage."

"Haha, I'm goin'."

Samson made her way to the stage, tapping the other DJ on the shoulder. He was a bright individual which matched his sky blue hair. As far as Samson was aware, he had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He smiled warmly when he saw her and nodded to the track set. He pulled back easing into a less rapid beat.

"You're late, Sams."

"Whatever, Tommy, y'know I always cover for ya."

"Yeah, yeah, well at least lemme give you an intro."

"Fine."

Tommy put one side of his headphones to his ear, and the other hand to the mike.

"Hey party people, I'm out but leaving you in careful, skillful hands. Give it up for m'girl DJ Samson!"

The partyers if possible made even more noise and then Tommy kicked on Paper Planes until she could get set up. He handed off the headphones gave her a peck on the cheek and stepped down to the bar. Samson, slipped them on and pulled up her songs on the laptops. She waited for the song to get to a comfortable place and then started to mix.

* * *

As usual her music choice had the dancers moving frantically, ecstatically. She loved watching the display because it made her feel good that so many people enjoyed the music. She scanned the crowd and saw Hatter glass in hand, dancing with a cute Latina girl. Samson smiled at the dreamy look on his face as the girl attempted to show him how to dance. She was glad that he had stopped moping.

'You're burning up, babe, have a drink."

James proffered a bottle of water towards the stage and Samson accepted it gratefully. She took a long gulp and handed it back.

"You got an early shift today, got Meghan to cover for you."

"Cover for me," Samson said her voice away from her mouth piece.

"Yeah, you wanna make nice with the Brit, you'll need the extra time."

"Wait, I don't wanna-"

"You should sing."

"I don't do that anym-"

"I Caught Myself with a touch of...Time to Dance, you'll be great."

"Paramore and Panic at the Disco,you may be a deejay yet, James."

Samson found the songs easily enough, and downed the voice that was Hayley Williams. She didn't quite sing like the girl, her voice was a little more, well she wasn't quite sure what it was. She waited for the other songs to be finished and then let the intro to Paramore's song bleed through. The crowd made more noise as the familiar song was beginning to rise. Then cued Panic at the Disco and turned it down so it could only be heard faintly through the song.

Samson was nervous. She hadn't sang in a very long time. It wasn't that she didn't like it but the memories that came with it. She didn't like where any of her memories led, not even the happy ones because then she'd realize those happy moments would never come back.

But what if Hatter liked her singing? Should that even matter?

It was too late anyway, she had already gotten the songs up, time to go for it.

_~Down to you,_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you,_

_But I don't know what I~_

The crowd danced but others turned to watch.

_~Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you~_

She eyed the crowd, saw some of them clapping as the words poured from her lips. She'd thought that after all the time she'd avoided singing, she'd be horrible at it, but it was still there. She saw Hatter watching, just looking on, a strange expression on his face. She wondered what it meant.

_~Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want~_

She could still hear the clapping, still hear the madness that was the club but she could only seem to focus on Hatter. Surely, she didn't like him? Surely, the fact that she couldn't tear her eyes away meant nothing. Because it had to be nothing, it had only been two days.

_~You got it, you got it, some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness~_

_~Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you~_

His Alice, shouldn't he have been thinking of her? Why was he still staring? She glanced away, breaking the uncomfortable look. There was just too much implied. She shouldn't have listened to James. The prick, was only going to make things even more awkward for her and Hatter. She continued the song, not once looking to see Hatter's face. After it was finished and the partyers had become nothing more than writhing volume on some sort of high, she pulled in more tracks to close herself off.

* * *

Meghan came soon, to relieve her. They hugged and then switched places. Samson stepped down onto the dance floor, gettign swamped by the multitude of people all telling her how great she'd been. She nodded and said thank you mechanically, pushing through the crowds until she could get to-

"Hatter."

"Din't know y'could sing. Very well, I might add."

"I don't sing," she said slipping the beer out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"It's not even your fourth one at this point. 'Sides, I need it."

"O..._kaaay_, may I ask...why?"

"Because I don't sing."

"You, uh, said tha', a'ready. Right?"

"You are so trashed, Hatter."

She downed the rest of the bottle and then set it on the bar table. Zach nodded her goodnight as she swept her and Hatter out. Hopefully he'd be the kind of drunk that slept easily. She didn't want to talk about what had happened, and what shouldn't have.


	7. Talk

**Another chapter. I should be filling out college applications, or even doing homework or accomplishing something in this mundane of life. Do I do this? No. Ah, well as they say Procrastinators Unite Tomorrow. As always read and review.**

Samson had to repetitively say in her head ,'At least he's a happy drunk' as she forced Hatter up the stairs. If she hadn't, she would have given up and left the man there. He sang a strange song as they progressed, something about someone named Nonnie, whoever that was. He also seemed to do more hat tricks, which were neat, granted, but not when he dropped the hat...down a flight of stairs. As they finally made it to the door, Samson slipped the keys out of her pocket. Afterwards, she briefly wondered how she managed to hold up Hatter_ and_ unlock her door.

As she opened the door the first person she saw was her sister. She hid her surprise and then proceeded to half-drag Hatter to the couch. Her sister watched, a smirk on her face. Hatter looked up at her sister and laughed.

"How'd you manage that' standin' over here and bein' ovah there?"

Between the slurs and the accent Samson barely understood his words.

"That's my sister, Jessa, call her Sullivan or Sully."

"Sully, y'both got men's names?"

"Long story. Now you stay there while I get you some coffee."

Sullivan was Samson's twin, the only difference being her manner of dress. She wore a tight fitting red and black pinstriped suit. Her hair was done in a neat, pulled back bun and to contrast with her outfit she wore combat boots. In other words, she'd stepped straight out of Wonderland and not remembered to change.

"What are you doing here Sully," hissed Samson as she took out the kettle.

"Jack sent me."

"For what!"

"Hatter or whatever 'e's callin' himself."

"What, what're you talkin' about?"

"He is with Alice, _the_ Alice!"

"He's what!? That drunk man over there? And how'd you know where he was, where I was, for that matter?"

"Hatter left this address to Alice and she'd been-"

"Worried? Didn't seem like she worried much, leavin' him to his own devices."

"Well, she is now and we've come to help-"

"No," Samson shot back as she slammed the kettle full of water onto the stove. Now she was pissed off. She thought she had been done with Wonderland a long time ago, apparently not.

"No? You would disobey a direct order from your Ki-"

"Not my King! I _live_ here, been livin' here since I was fifteen. You say you found better on the other side of the mirror, then for once just stay there!"

"What would our-"

"Don't you fuckin' bring them up or I swear I'll-"

"What? Hurt your only relative? What will you do Samson?"

"Look, if he is who you say he is, doesn't matter. He's drunk off his ass and gettin' him down the stairs would be dangerous. Let me talk to him in the morning. If he wants to speak with Alice then, I'll reach you."

"You _will_ reach me. Here's Alice's number and address. We will be waiting."

"Sure."

Her sister spun similarly to a soldier turning on their heel and left. Samson let out a shaky breath and turned the stove on. She went back into the living room and sat down next to Hatter. He had his arms stretched out over the back of the couch and his head tilted towards the ceiling.

" 'ou people have...the most stranges' tea I have _evah_ drank. My kinda tea makes you feel 'appy, lus'ful, blissful...yours just makes you..."

"Makes you what?"

"Mad as a...hmm, mad as a...H-Hatter."

Hatter began to snore immediately after the statement and Samson couldn't help but smile at the cuteness, that was drunken Hatter. He'd been rather loud getting up the stairs but he was a sleepy drunk after all, snoring softly his hat on the floor behind the couch. How could anyone turn someone as wonderful as Hatter away?

"Alice doesn't deserve you."

* * *

The attempt at making coffee abandoned, Samson poured out the water and put the pot away. She went to her room and fetched the blankets and pillows she had put out for him the first night and brought it to the couch. She pulled Hatter's arms down and helped him from his jacket. He moaned lightly and looked up at her blearily.

"Hey."

"Why don' you sing?"

"Because...where I sang, it wasn't good t' make the people happy."

"Why no'?"

"Somebody would steal it from them and I...I didn't like it."

"Oys-oyst-"

"Shhh, you're very tired, get some rest now."

"I am a bi-"

And Hatter promptly collapsed onto the pillow she had set down. She smiled again, glad that he was somewhat happy and comfortable. She dreaded the conversation that would take place in the morning, the way that happiness would quickly be stolen away. She knelt down beside him until she was staring at his content and dreamy face, his heart shaped lips, and his eyes. Even as they were closed, they seemed to be beautiful, something wonderful to concentrate on. When his eyes were open things were lighter, a little more funny, considering when his eyes were open it meant he also had something witty on his mind. Samson almost couldn't believe she'd known Hatter for two days, tomorrow three.

"Night, Hatter."

"Nghh, nigh', love."


	8. Truth

**A particularly long chapter and consider it to be your Christmas present, or whatever present you'd like it to be. ----- Previous statement an attempt to be politically correct. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story and review, which would be a wonderful present to yours truly. So have a happy holiday and all that and read on!**

She watched him stir, watched as he went through the motions of a man suffering a severe hangover. She decided then, that she would tell him after breakfast, maybe after he took a shower, after the pounding headache went away. Then she realized she was only stalling. He yawned again, running his hand through his disheveled hair. He laid back down and held his hands over his face. A groan rumbled from his chest and Samson smiled softly. She would wait, long enough for him to get through his hangover. She went back into the kitchen and poured the creamy banana milkshake out of the blender and into a glass. She was sure that Hatter would appreciate the drink. She walked into the living room and put the glass on the coffee table.

"No' thirsty."

"Don't care. 'Sides, it's for that nasty hangover."

" 'Angover? Think Alice tol' me about those. That's wot's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, now come on, sit up," Samson helped Hatter into a sitting position. And his hands reached around her shoulders for support. Needless to say her shoulders were beyond happy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now drink up."

"Yeah, yeah." Hatter leaned forward slowly and took the glass in his hands. He put his mouth to the straw and sipped cautiously. Samson had to hold back a childish smile as his brows lifted in surprise. He took a long sip and swallowed before looking at her again.

" I's good."

"Only because I don't have to cook it."

"Wot's it again?"

"A banana and honey milkshake, a delicious way to get over hangovers. Zach told me about it."

"The man who poisoned me?"

"It's not his fault you're a lightweight."

Hatter took another long sip before asking what a lightweight was. After she explained, she had another laugh when he went over the multiple reasons that he wasn't a lightweight, one reason being that he wasn't used to poisonous tea. By the time he had finished complaining Hatter had downed the entire glass.

"Thanks, Sams."

"Already callin' me by my nickname?"

"Takin' care o' me, lettin' me sleep at your house, dealin' with this dratted 'angover...think we're more familiar, yeah?"

"Yeah. Um...anyway, I...um went and got you some clothes, if you want to take a shower it's fine by me."

"Yeh went shoppin'? How long was I asleep! Ouch! Fuckin' noise," Hatter hissed as his fingers pressed into his forehead. Samson took the glass from his hand and stood up.

"It's twelve in the afternoon, not too late. I just woke a bit early, that's all."

"Guess I owe yeh one then."

"You'd do it for me, it's no big deal. Anyway, off to that shower it'll make you feel better. I'll start on breakfast while you do that."

"No stoves, Sams."

"Don't worry about it. Me and the toaster go way back. Now, hurry up."

"Yes, mum."

Samson smiled as he eased into a standing position and slunk towards the bathroom.

* * *

She had bought him similar clothing, slacks, dress shirt and a tie. She figured he could live without a new jacket and hat. He walked out of the shower dressed and looking a lot better than he had half an hour ago. She looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing shoes and that his toes wiggled freely beneath his slacks. His hair was slicked back as he continued to run his hands over it.

He glanced up at her and grinned, his one dimple prominent. Her stomach fluttered and she motioned for the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to walk in before he strolled in after her.

They started in on the toaster strudel breakfast she had made simply enough. As he took another large bite she realized that telling him would be even harder than she had imagined. She didn't want him to think that she had been lying to him all this time.

"So, plans for t'day, then?"

"Not really, you?"

"Well, migh' go back t' work. I had taken days off bu' obviously, well y'know."

"Yeah. Where do you work?"

"Well, I was a construction workah fer a bit. Din't like that too much. So I decided t' open a tea shop."

"A tea shop? You make tea?"

"Fantabulous tea, in fact, thank you very much. I'll have t' show you sometime."

"Yeah, you will. But first there's something I have to tell you. Promise you won't get mad."

"Wha-"

"Promise first."

"You know me 'ead still 'urts bit too much f'this. Fine, I'll hold m'temper. Satisfied?"

"Very. And remember not t' interrupt."

Hatter spread his arms in an 'alright lay it out' kind of gesture. Samson nodded firmly and folded her hands into her lap. It was an old habit she had forgotten about, something that didn't necessarily comfort her but had been instill in her for years.

"I...I know that you're from Wonderland."

She looked up at him to see his reaction. To his credit he remained silent, but one eyebrow moved a bit higher.

"I know you are and so am I, sort of. Ummm...my dad was a suit and my mother was an oyster. My dad was on of those horrible missions, y'know, the ones for stealin' away people? But my dad fell in love with my mom. He kept coming back to see her and they would meet near the looking glass when it was safe. One day, he asked her t' come, to live with him in Wonderland, promised t' keep her safe. She did and they lived there for awhile and eventually me and my sister came about. We got...tattoos. My dad had been hoping...but we were oysters, sort of."

Samson stood up. Her t-shirt came up easily enough and she showed the light blue tattoo that encircled her navel. It wasn't a dark green like an oyster but the pattern was similar. Samson didn't look at Hatter's expression, only looked towards the wall. She didn't want to know how he felt about it.

"He was an Ace, one of her top agents and so naturally she wanted my dad to have the best doctors. When the doctor delivered two half-oysters, the Queen-the Queen...she...my mother says that she was curious about us but let her and my dad keep us. So we grew up with our parents, but then she discovered things about us. My voice, in Wonderland it-it attracts people, makes them happy. My sister, she can make people feel any kind of fear imaginable, didn't work on our family but whenever she got near people and she wanted them t' be afraid, they were."

Samson didn't mind the first part of the story. She had enjoyed the time she had had with her family, had enjoyed living in Wonderland. She had had friends, had people in her life that loved her. She did not want for anything. It was the after part, when she was eleven that she had begun to see all the cracks in her world.

"Suits came after us and took us all away. My mother was-she was...the Queen loves a good drowning."

"Samson," Hatter shouted and made to get up. Samson shook her head fiercely, familiar tears already pinching at the corner of her eyes.

"You can't interrupt," she whispered, "or I won't be able t' finish. So...umm, my dad he asked to have one last moment with the two of us. The Queen said yes and we were together. He whispered to us that he loved us, that he would always love us and then told us we had to pretend to love the Queen, that we had to convince her that we loved her and when we got the chance, go back home because he had left a rabbit hole near the garden. He said it was inside the oak tree, a place we used to play all the time. The Queen dragged him away and I never saw him again. I can only assume that she killed him because she got a new Ace."

Samson looked down at her lap, her fingers curled there easily. Her sister had taught her the technique of looking calm no matter how frightened. They had used to share every thought, every feeling together but when they were both placed in the Queen's care, kept away from each other, that unity slowly disintegrated.

"For years, we were forced to use our gifts. I kept the oysters happy and...and Sully, they...they killed my Sully. You know I would still have her now if they hadn't "conditioned" her? They made her hate and my Sully never hated anyone. They tortured her, kept her locked up and starving and they took her from me. They treated me like a princess and broke us apart. Sully would be brought out before the Queen's subjects in rags and chains. She would scare who she was told, terrify them, make them scream and writhe on the floor and then go back. I couldn't take it. After four years of sucking up to that bitch Queen, I planned our escape. I made it t' Sully's prison but she told me that she wanted to stay, that she wanted to be there when the Queen fell. But I think, really, she hated me too much to come with me. So, I left, went to the rabbit hole and never looked back. Even now, when things are supposedly safe, I can't go back."

"Did you know me, when you met me?"

"No, thought you were just an ordinary guy."

He raised a brow.

"Alright, you weren't ordinary you were lost and I wanted to help."

" That's bettah. Now, I understand your 'istory but why tell me now?"

"Because I'm supposed t' take you to Alice, Jack's there too I think. They want you for something. I felt that since I knew so much about you, it'd only be fair that you knew me. I'm sorry."

"F'what? Takin' me in? Helpin' me get back on my feet? Samson, you did nothing but be kind t' me when there was lit'relly no one else."

Hatter leaned forward touched gentle fingers to Samson's chin. Consequently, she forgot to breathe.

"Y'nevah told me 'ow yeh got the name."

"Brie is my first name, Samson was the last name of my father. Jessa took my mother's name. It's to remind us."

"Ah. Now if I were t' ask you, would you come to Wondaland with me?"

"Go back?"

"Yeah."

"I would if you asked."

"Come t' Wondaland then, Sams?"

"Alright."

**A/N: And in perfect seriousness a Banana and Honey smoothie really **_**is**_** good for hangovers. So, if you go a little heavy this holiday, take it upon yourself to treat yourself to one come morning time. **


	9. Heart

**I seriously thought that I'd do this chapter probably around New Years but after opening all my presents and playing all day, still felt like writing. So here it is another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

Alice was pretty in a strange way. She wasn't a startling beauty as she suspected someone such as Hatter to snag, but more of a glow that seemed to encompass the girl. This made her feel slightly guilty because Samson had been hoping that Hatter's ex-fiance was half troll.

"So, you're a woman."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

Samson looked down at her neatly folded hands. Things were obviously not going off to a good start. Jack and Hatter had stepped out of the small townhouse to talk with one another privately. This left Samson alone to deal with Alice. She briefly wondered why she hadn't fought harder for a much different arrangement, one involving her not being in the house.

"I just sort of found him, after the, uh...ahem, the, well y'know."

Alice bit her lip, as if contemplating something. Samson could see the other woman steeling herself to ask another question.

"How was he...when you found him?"

And she was kind. Of course, Hatter had to be in love with someone akin to a saint. It simply wasn't fair. And now she felt awful for even pondering their breakup.

"He was lost, disappointed, I guess."

"I didn't mean to do that to him. I had hoped that by the time the wedding rolled around I'd be ready, but I wasn't. I wanted this for him, but...I couldn't go through with it."

"I'm sure he would have understood if you'd told him. He gets things like that."

"Yeah, he does."

For a moment the two of them sat in the living room, silently. Samson's eyes wandered around the room, looking at all the pictures of Hatter and Alice. They looked happy, borderline blissful even. Her eyes fell upon one picture, Hatter in neon swim trunks standing near the ocean. His fingers were jammed tightly over his head, holding his hat as the wind blew his hair fiercely. He had a large smiled on his face as if he couldn't possibly be any happier. Samson imagined that he had a wonderful time seeing the beach for the first time.

"I remember that photo. I took the picture myself."

"What beach?"

"Nothing special, the Jersey Shore, but you know Hatter. The way he carried on you'd think we were in the Bahamas."

"There is no real ocean in Wonderland, just really big-"

"Lakes. Yeah, he told me about that. I met your sister, you two are nothing alike."

"No, we're not."

"She said that you left Wonderland a long time ago, she said you abandoned hope."

"My sister would say that. But she didn't understand. When we were there, there was no hope. People were murdered for no reason, oysters' emotions were used to drag Wonderlanders into some sick...depraved addiction. And I helped. Sully made fear but I...I deceived people. I gave the oysters false happiness. Here in this world, I'm a good singer and that's it. Nobody suffers, nobody gets hurt, I'm harmless."

"And when Wonderland was safe?"

"Do you think it's horrible that I prefer to not go back?"

"Maybe not. I saw what Wonderland was like."

"Do you love Hatter?"

Samson was shocked that the words had come from her mouth. Why in the world did she ask that question? She wanted to smack herself in the forehead, make a break for it, anything but look at Alice.

"I...I love the idea of loving Hatter, if that makes any sense. I've asked myself that question for such a long time, but every time I got close to breaking things off... well, he's Hatter."

Samson knew exactly what she meant. She understood the feeling because every time he smiled at her, every time he touched her, her heart did a backflip in her chest. She imagined that Alice loved that sensation but not Hatter himself.

"Do you love him, Samson?"

"It's only been three day-"

"It doesn't take that long, t' fall for him. We'd fallen in love in a matter of days, three or four, just about. After that everything seemed to go so fast, him with a job, after that dating, moving in together, it was all so fast."

"You didn't have the time to think."

"Guess not. So, do you love him?"

"I think that I'm starting too. I think...I want to and I haven't felt that in a very long time."

* * *

The four of them sat at the kitchen table. She knew that Hatter lived in the house because only he would decorate a kitchen in mauve, yellow and lime green. She smiled at the bright orange table cloth, taking the material in her fingers.

Alice laid out pizza and as she set the plate in front of Hatter, he gulped slowly. It was an almost melancholy expression, as if the memory he had in his mind was both happy and painful. Jack thanked Alice with a slight nod of his head and soon they were all seated once more.

"So, I wanted all of you here today because there is something I wish to ask of you. Now that you've been located, Brie, I wish to ask you as well."

She knew what he wanted before he voiced the request. Her stomach roiled uncomfortably.

"Come back t' Wonderland with me. It is headed on the road to recovery but there is still...resistance to change. There are people who want Wonderland for themselves, reopen the teashop business."

"They want t' hunt oysters again," Samson whispered to herself. "They didn't learn their lesson the first time."

"Apparently not."

"How much time has passed since Alice toppled the Queen's kingdom," Alice asked as she picked up her pizza.

"Almost four years. She is currently facing a life sentence guarded by our most high-ranking guards."

Samson didn't want to go back, but here he was, the King of Hearts, asking her to return. She looked over to Hatter to see what he thought. He hadn't spoken once since stepping into the apartment and it made her nervous. He must have sensed her looking at him because his eyes caught hers.

"Now, if you were to agree t' come back with me, all of you would be paid handsomely. Your gifts are unique. Hatter, your knowledge of the underground is still the most extensive that I have come across, Alice, you are still being talked about. Surely, if they see you, they will at least listen long enough to see reason. That day when the Queen stepped down, put the Stone of Wonderland into your hand...they remember that."

"All I did was run around a forest for a few days. You think that they'll-"

"They will listen to you, Alice, and if they shouldn't..." and it was then that Jack's gaze fell to Samson. She stood from her chair as if pulled from invisible strings. The chair grated harshly against the floor as it moved back.

"I am not what you threaten them with! My sister signed on for that, use her."

"Fear can only go so far, Samson. You know this. I am deeply sorry for the horrors that my mother did to your family. I know that there is nothing that I can offer you that would ever make up for your loss, but would you ever want Wonderland to go back to the way it was? Don't you want the Wonderland from the storybook...to be real?"

"You don't need 'er, not with Alice as your peacekeepah," Hatter finally said.

"You are that certain?"

"Yeh, I am actually. She's been here too long, it'd be like sendin' her to a diff'rent planet."

"Hatter, I can...if-"

"No! If it 'urts t' go back, then no one can make you. I won't let anyone make you. Do you want t' go back?"

Samson nodded, sitting down once more. Her fingers fell to her lap automatically and she glanced at the three of them.

"I want t' go back."


	10. Preparedness

**Hmmm does the relationship deepens. Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you review after you're finished. I like this one, it's pretty cute, but that's my opinion. Anyway, read on.**

She didn't want to go back and that was the honest truth. She wanted to pretend that she was a full oyster, that she had never seen Wonderland, but she knew she had to finish it. Hatter had stood up for her, given her a choice and she had said yes. What did that mean? Did that mean she wanted to go back but just didn't know it? Samson thought of her father and her mother. She thought of the world that they had lived in once upon a time, the garden, the books her father brought back from the Other World. She and her sister would sit by the fireside with her father and read his books while mother painted. She wanted that world, perhaps other Wonderlanders did too.

"Oi, pearl for yeh thoughts?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Yes, yes generic ansah for I'm deeply deeply troubled."

"Not deeply, just a little."

Hatter, sat down beside her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. The arm was comforting as it pulled her close and she could tell he was certainly strong too. This close, she could smell him, this close she wasn't so worried.

"I wanna go back but I don't wanna go back, that make sense?"

"Yes. No. Well, you're afraid and that's fine. But this time we'll be goin' through somethin' a bit more prepared-like."

"Prepared? How?"

Hatter looked down at her, his hand giving her arm a light squeeze.

"Why you 'ave the most knowledgeable man in all of Wondaland at your disposal."

"That right?"

"You doubt it," he said a grin on his lips. Samson couldn't help but smile in response.

"No, I don't."

* * *

She called in sick to work and really she did feel it. Her stomach was rolling and every few minutes she felt as if her heart was trying to rip out of her chest. James answered and asked if she needed anyone to come over. She'd politely declined saying that it was just a wretched stomach virus. She'd never called in before so it was all new for her and he'd immediately believed her. As she put the phone down she saw Hatter, a rucksack in his hands. He had on a different hat, one more battered. She supposed it was the hat he'd missed. His clothes were different too, she supposed that he had brought them back from Alice's.

"Everythin's packed."

"Yes, everything's set."

He looked at her and she guessed he saw something especially sad in her eyes because he tossed the bag onto the couch. He strode over to her, yellowed shoes clicking on the wooden floor. His fingers closed over her shoulders, urging her to stay still.

"Repeat aftah me. I, Brie Samson."

She giggled and tried to shrug away, but he only moved his fingers to cup her face. Her heart immediately started hammering and her lungs shriveled until she couldn't even feel herself breathing.

"Repeat aftah me," he whispered softly.

"I, Brie Samson."

"Am undah the protection of Hatteh."

"Am under..."

"Come on, love."

"Under the protection of Hatter."

"Good, good. Where I will be kept, very much safe and guarded."

"Where I will be kept very much safe and guarded."

His thumb stroked her cheek and he smiled softly. She couldn't find the muscles in her mouth or she would have smiled back. After a few seconds, when it seemed he finally realized what he was doing, he let his hands fall away. With an awkward cough he moved back and picked up the rucksack. She wondered what it meant, him touching her. She wondered if he still loved Alice, if Alice had finally told him how she felt. She was too nervous to ask and as she removed her fingers from where Hatter had put his own hands, she realized she'd wait for him to tell her.

* * *

Alice was in cargo pants and a hoody. She had a light bag of her own and looked more fierce than Samson remembered. Jack stood there as well, dressed in his usual impeccable suit. She and Hatter jogged over. In front of them all was the mirror. She had not gone through this mirror, but knew it was the one that had led the oysters to the processing center. They stepped through the glass on the other side, dazed and confused. Suits dragged them as though they were lifeless dolls. She remembered that the moment her father returned home he'd drink a bottle of emotion, a water-like liquid, Clear Conscience. He'd take one, sometimes two drops, before speaking to his family.

"Are all of you ready?"

She nodded, mostly to herself. Jack nodded at them all before stepping through the glass. Alice followed after, glancing back once, at her. Hatter looked down at her once more, his deep brown eyes holding hers. He took her hand in his and the two of them stepped through the Looking Glass.


	11. Happiness

**Another chapter to ring in the New Year. I accomplished some goals, got back from court unscathed and managed to have a genuinely great day. With all this good happening I figured you'd wanna chapter. But yeah enjoy, review and I do not own any characters of Alice or the Beatles and their song.**

She hated the sensation of falling down and not knowing when you'd stop. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights or anything, just that sensation of free-falling. She landed on a patch of rough grass, the wind successfully knocked out of her. She inhaled and already felt the hot crackle of power course through her lungs. If she were to sing now, things would happen, even her voice at times had been unnecessarily enchanting. She looked up to see Jack looking down at her. His hand was outstretched and she grabbed it and stood, grateful.

"It's been awhile," Jack said softly.

"Here it has, in the Other World not much time has passed. I used to be older than you."

"Yes, you did but things change."

Samson looked about the place, the decrepit skyscrapers that seemed bottomless in their height. It was a honeycomb of abandoned buildings all in a state of disuse. This was precisely the way that she remembered it. She looked out towards where the House of Cards would be and saw-"

"Nothing. Nothing's there."

"Course not, love. Alice's partin' gift."

Hatter took a few steps, dusting off his hat as he walked. He flipped it back onto his head and she smiled at the simple trick. He winked before turning back to Jack.

"You said you needed our 'help. With wot e'sactly?"

"White Rabbit. If I were to give our current lack of restoration a name, that's what it would be."

"The people that tried to kidnap me? But they should be...out of business by now right? There are no more tea shops, the Queen's out of power-"

"And so now they have a chance at it, Alice. With her gone full profit returns to them. They have also acquired a new Carpenter."

"My father but-"

"A new scientist was vanished from your world and they use him to their benefit. Their location is kept secret within their ranks but still they manage to get oysters' emotions back on the street."

"How do they...make them happy," Samson asked slowly.

"We are not sure but they have certainly added variety. Emotions such as Charismatic, Euphoria, and Optimism have been added to their repertoire. There is rumor of an Oyster and Wonderlander breeding program, but again it is just a rumor."

The idea that there were others like her and her sister, terrified Samson. The idea that they were bred instead of being born of chance sickened her to the core.

"Right, well I have arranged for safe travel to the Fortress."

"Fortress," the visitors asked warily.

Jack smiled but in a way someone who was weary would smile. This could only mean that the Fortress was not borne from good things. This meant that things were not on a speedy road to recovery just as he had said.

* * *

She had forgotten that horses were considered expedient travel in Wonderland. The soreness in her legs and waist attested to the same forgetfulness. They stopped after a few hours ride and started camp in the woods. These woods were the woods that she remembered, trees tall as heaven and dense as darkness. She remembered that there were Jabberwocks in other more dangerous forests, how she and sister had never had to fear them. She had even, for a short time, had one for a pet. Her father and mother, however, had not liked the idea at all and had made her take him back. She smiled at the memory, she barely five feet, riding a giant beast through Wonderland.

"You're smilin', wot's on yeh mind?"

Jack had turned in early and Alice had long since fallen asleep. Samson briefly wondered if the other woman had done that on purpose. She wondered how she felt about the idea.

"A good memory of this place."

"Share it with me?"

"My voice used to work on animals too. I brought home a Jabberwock once but my mom and dad wouldn't let me keep him."

"That's coz their humongous blightahs and because a cute lil girl should no' have pets o' that size."

"How'd you know if I was a cute little girl? I could have been a hideous thing with buck teeth."

Hatter, smiled but it was the smile more lover-like than friend. It made Samson's skin shiver.

"Someone as beautiful as you can no' evah have been hideous." His voice had lowered during the statement and it was all that Samson could do to hold back a declaration of love. Squelching down the emotion she found herself unable to say anything. They remained quiet at the small fire both of them retreating to their own world. She surprised herself when she spoke first.

"Is it my voice?"

"Wot?"

"That makes you notice me? Is that what it is?"

"Course not! Noticed you before, in Other World, before the voice. 'Sides, you noticed _me_ first, din't you?"

She had, hadn't she. She'd picked him out, sitting there at the fountain. How could no one else have helped him before her, looking as lost as he'd been?

"Sorry for asking. I feel as if I have t' do that here."

"You might, bu' not with me."

And she believed him.

* * *

Samson woke slowly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned until she was certain her jaw would break. She had remembered to pack a sleeping bag, thankfully, though Hatter had told her he'd improvise. She wondered how he'd slept. She sat up and saw him sitting against a tree, head down, hat pulled over his face. She looked to see that Jack had already started a small fire and was preparing breakfast.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you, Samson. Care for a spot of tea?"

"Tea?"

"Earl Grey, something I found I liked from Other World."

Samson shuffled out of the sleeping bag and shuffled over. She squatted down near him and watched Jack prepare tea. He dipped a teabag into a metal tin and handed it to her. She took the warm cup in her hands and held it near her face. The steam warmed her skin and she sipped at the tea gingerly.

"I am sorry, you know, for bringing you back. I had tried my best to avoid your help, especially since I had seen firsthand what my mother did to you."

"It's alright."

"It wasn't, Samson. What the Queen, my mother, did to you and your sister-"

"I know. But it doesn't matter now, it's over."

"Yes, but it hurts you still."

Samson took another sip from her tea, letting the liquid burn down her throat.

* * *

Soon the three of them were drinking tea and eating ham and toast. They were all in something of an awkward silence. She supposed it was because of how closely they were intertwined. Jack had been something of a childhood acquaintance, Hatter was something of a love interest, and Alice, the way that Jack kept sneaking glances at her over his cup, she assumed Alice had been a little more than friendly with the king.

Great.

There was only one way to end the tension. She looked at the group, caught Hatter's awkward look and smiled softly. If ever she were to test herself, it would be with them first.

_~What would you think if I sang out of tune,_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me._

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key.~_

And just like that it caught them. She had known it would but it had been such a long times since she'd seen it work. The scientists had never been sure if it was Wonderland that brought out the captivating sound from her or if it was something that her body did on its own.

_~Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.~_

Soon, the three of them were clapping along to her rushed together song. Really, she had discovered long ago, it didn't matter what she sang, she'd hook anyone, it was the intent. The stronger she sang, the more emotion she felt, the more it resonated with the people around her. She just happened to like the Beatles. Hatter stood and held out his hand to her. A dance. She shook her head and continued to sing. Alice took his hand and the two of them stood.

The two of them danced in a uncoordinated step and Samson couldn't help but smile at the pair. She didn't mind using her voice this way, when it did this, helped the people she cared about, lifted them up. She remembered when it was only her family that heard her. It had simple like the scene before her.

_~What do I do when my love is away._

_How do I feel by the end of the day_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends~_

She continued the even as they all turned to her dreamily. She laughed at the completely blissed out expression on everyone's faces. Hatter was clutching his hat to his chest dreamily as he approached her. He bowed comically and raised an inviting eyebrow. She hadn't known an eyebrow could be so inviting but she nodded all the same. Whatever he wanted, it didn't matter to her, she wanted to make him happy.

_~Do you need anybody?_

_I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love.~_

___~ Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

___Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
_

___What do you see when you turn out the light?  
_

___I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
_

___Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
_

___Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
_

___Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends~_

As he approached she got a little nervous. As Jack and Alice began to dance she noticed that Hatter was only getting closer. Her heart began to pick up that familiar flutter it did whenever he paid particular attention to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and her song almost faltered. Her heart which was fluttering before was now hammering at a jackrabbit pace.

"Don' stop, eh love?"

Her head was against his chest and her fingers were flat against his chest. Her voice went lower, still holding the other two but wrapping itself firmly around Hatter.

_~Do you need anybody?  
_

_I just need someone to love.  
_

_Could it be anybody?  
_

_I want somebody to love~_

They moved in a slow circle and Samson could honestly say she hadn't been this happy in a very long time. Hatter leaned over her, and his scent enveloped her in an all encompassing bubble. Was it slightly wrong that she was enjoying Hatter's attentions that much? She almost dreaded coming to the last stanza because then he would let her go.

_~Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
_

_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
_

_Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
_

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
_

_with a little help from my friends~_

When she finished Hatter let out a shuddering breath and stepped away.

"Tha' was amazin'," he breathed.

And then he put his hat onto her head. Samson felt her face heat immediately and turned her head.

"Alright everyone, a little morale, now let's be on our way."

Jack nodded at her and smiled and with his smile and Hatter's hat, things were turning out to be more brilliant than she'd ever hoped.


	12. Past

**This is a sad chapter, not a happy one. I will not tell you why, you'll find out soon enough. But anyway, we are thoroughly drenched with Wonderland now, so enjoy. And as always review! Reviews are like telling someone I love you, sometimes necessary, sometimes not, but overall mostly appreciated and wanted. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!**

Even after her song had long since ended the mood between the four of them had brightened considerably. Alice rode her horse quite contently, humming as they paced through the forest. Hatter whistled brightly and even Jack had a happy expression on his face. Samson wouldn't mind if the walk continued this way for a very long time, even if her lower extremities were long since, thoroughly done with horseback riding.

It was in that moment, when she was content with life that they finally came upon the fortress. It, to Samson, seemed to have sprung from nowhere. In fact, it had. Jack had withdrawn something from his coat and pressed it down harshly. All the grass suddenly sank inward and in its place arose a peach and flesh colored marble building, built into a curious twisted shape, similar to a double helix. Jack didn't bother introducing the place but quickened the pace of his horse. Samson refused to be swayed or even slightly intimidated.

"Jack, this is your playhouse."

"Well, it needed a new name didn't it?"

"Well, yes, you're certainly a lot older-but that's not the point! _This_ is hardly a fortress!"

She was immediately forced to swallow her own words at least thirty men dressed in ebony suits appeared. They didn't have numbers branded into the material like the Queen's suits but instead bright red hearts on the left lapel. Though none of them was brandishing a weapon Samson would bet her reputation as a DJ that every single last one of them was armed. So, maybe it was something of a fortress. And to complete the display her sister stepped out, her pinstriped suit automatically the most drawing. She felt inferior to her sister in her current state of dress but nodded as if they were equal. Honestly, at this point only their looks could possibly be equal.

"Your Highness, it is good to see you and your company return so quickly."

"Of course, Sullivan, as always."

"Sir," and if possible her sister stood even straighter.

"Now regarding your sister-"

"No," Samson hissed.

"She would very much like to speak with you," Jack said completely cutting Samson off. She hung her head and slowly got down from her horse. It took all of her will to not collapse and to stand on her very stiff legs. She leaned against the horse slightly, watching her sister watch her.

"Is this...an order?"

"A suggestion, Sullivan, one I hope you follow. The rest of us will be going indoors. Men," and the guards stood in a salute," as you were," and as if by magic they suddenly disappeared to different points of the compound.

"Tha' was bizarre. Anyway, good luck t' you Sams." Hatter tipped his hat to her lightly and headed towards the large black door that opened into the Fortress.

"Yeah, whatever."

Alice smiled down at her sympathetically and trotted forward with the others.

Soon the only people left were her and her sister, who was approaching. Samson noticed that her step was oddly controlled, as if she were being moved by a puppet. She ignored the gait and looked at her sister's face once more. When they were at arm's length Sullivan finally spoke.

"And now we talk."

"I don't know what about. I left and you stayed, chose to stay."

"I chose nothing, you chose to abandon our people!"

"I listened to dad! I was the one-"

"You were a coward!"

"And you're a bitch! You don't get to tell me-"

And so the argument continued, neither of them getting anywhere with the other. She decided it to end it by brushing by her. A well muscled arm grabbed her, closing tightly around her flesh. She twisted and pushed the hand off.

"Don't touch me!"

"But sister, you never asked what happened...after you left."

"Neither did you."

The two of them stared at one another trying to get that old sense of each other that they used to. Looking at her, Samson could still see the girl that she used to know. She sat down, urging her horse onward towards the Fortress. The horse knickered softly and cantered away, leaving them alone, truly, for the first time in over a decade. Her sister eyed her position for a moment and sat down stiffly.

"Ask."

"Umm, what happened after I ran away? What did the Queen...what'd she do?"

"Not yet, I'll start from later. After I regained my strength, I continued on as a slave to the Queen. I thought that I would be driven to madness, never seeing the light of day, having March as my keepe-"

"March!?"

"We were lovers, once I got used to his treatment. He taught me that love is not always kind. He taught me how to be the hunter that I am today. I don't regret Mad March."

"He hurt you?"

"Nearly always, but my existence has never been without pain."

"Dear God."

"Should I continue?"

Samson nodded slowly, watching the stoic character that she had once known better than herself, reveal everything.

"The Queen, realizing that I would never leave her side, brought me out for more missions. March and I often worked alongside one another, keeping the public under eye. Those that were against her, rebels, I took and drove to madness. March would kill the ones that I didn't get to. I found, after a time, that my hands, my body, were always at some point drenched in blood. I hate blood, Brizzy, I hate it."

In that last sentence, Samson knew her sister was there. Brizzy was what she had been called long ago, when she used to swing in the garden, when her mother would tuck her in, when her sister was her best friend. She put her hand out, reaching for her sister's knee. It seemed that this was the wrong response because Sully jerked away quickly.

"Not yet! Not yet. For years I served the Queen. For years I was a slave to that madwoman's whim. I dared not hurt her."

"Why?"

"At first, it was because I feared that she would hurt father-"

"Father! He's alive? But you said-"

"He is kept...but he is not our father. Not anymore. We will speak of him later, but no, after our father, there was also the matter of my son."

"Son! What the-no! Did he-March-fuck-did he and you-"

"The first time that I met Mad March, he raped me. It was from that rape my child was born. The strangled, bittersweet emotion that I felt for March was nothing, absolutely nothing like the way that I felt for my son. I loved him."

"Loved?"

"Sister, there is so much to tell you. There is so much that you have missed. I was jealous of you at the beginning, when you first left. I hated you. Now, I see that father was right. I am your thorns, you are my flower, this world would have killed you had you stayed. Those times that I chased you in Other World, that I mocked you-"

"You wanted me to stay away."

"Yes, I wanted you to stay there and never coming looking for me. I told you that father was dead...because he is, there is nothing left of him anymore."

"Jessie, what happened," she said shaking her head, tears already choking her voice, " what happened to us?"

"This is the worst of it, so don't look away, alright?"

"Uh huh," and what Samson saw, as Sullivan pulled up her pants leg made her shriek and break down into wrenching sobs. Her sister's legs were gone, only gleaming metal was there, whirring and clicking in rhythmic time.

"Carpenter gave them to me. For the longest time I had none and then March he would carry me. The Queen made sure that I could not run, even if my fear could scare her, I could never flee from her sight. When she found my leverage she gave me legs. When we see father, think that this is worse, believe that my pathetic years in a cell, limbless and alone are the worst, because in daddy's madness there is peace. He knows nothing, he doesn't hurt. Your dead nephew and my missing legs those are the worst, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good," Sullivan said as she pulled down her pant legs and stood," now we can confront the rest of our demons."


	13. Rewind

**Hey guys, this isn't exactly another chapter, well it is but it is kind of a step backwards. No worries, Hatter and Samson will have their turn but first, the establishing of this particular story. So I hope that you enjoy it and of course leave a comment.**

"But why can't she sing, Mama?"

"For the last time dear, Jack she is for the oysters. She is absolutely too dangerous for some silly party."

"But Mama-"

"No buts Jack, the collar stays on and she stays here."

"Mama, I love you, you love me don't you?"

"Of course, you are my only son."

"Then you will give me her, for the party, at the playhouse. I promise she'll behave."

"If she does not am I to hold you responsible?"

"Yes, of course."

And that was the moment that Jack had stolen her away. Jack, even back then was resistant to his mother's will, Samson remembered. Always, he got his way, either through sugary sweetness or plain deviousness. The day that she had been ushered into the playhouse to sing for his guests, Samson was beside herself with fright. She was used to being under the Queen's employ, used to the Queen's mad ways. She was less familiar with Jack, who usually was out on the palace grounds and nowhere near the gambling oysters. She had never asked how Jack had found out about her and her gift. The first time she'd been too afraid, the other times after she'd been overwhelmed with gratitude. She remembered him looking her over, as if wondering if her gift was obvious, something imprinted on her face. He circled her appraisingly and then seemingly satisfied nodded.

"You'll need a better dress," he said to her plainly. He turned to his mother and her men. He looked about for other people, Samson guessed.

"She needs a dress mother, this simply will not do. What will my guests say, with her dressed as she is."

"Quite right, you there," the Queen said to one of the women of her court, "take this girl and have her dressed properly. Jack will have nothing less than the best for his party!"

The woman was a short plump woman adorned in a dress bejewelled with dazzling red clubs. Her hair was pulled up in a black bun and not a hair out of place. She started at the Queen's command but caught herself almost instantly and curtsied.

"Yes, my Queen, I will have her prepared shortly."

The woman snatched Samson's hand and dragged her off to get changed.

* * *

They had put her in golden ball gown. Her hair was put into a bun and a few strands of hair were curled down prettily. Makeup had been applied and her hands and feet had their nails painted. In the entirety of her short life, Samson had never felt more awkward. She kept glancing at her slippers, uncomfortable dainty things that almost made her glad that the Queen let her wear leather sandals. After her transformation a collar, more decorative than her other one, was placed over her neck, diamond studded and laden with jewels, Samson still knew it for what it was, a way to keep track of her. There was more than likely a tracking system beneath all the finery and should she try to run away, she'd be captured and punished. Her sister would also suffer as well.

She was escorted/dragged to the carriage. The Ten of Clubs, his real name Theodore, took her there. He liked her, he'd told her once, but he couldn't let anyone know. She understood, knowing the Queen and her moods. In fact, she was certain that a lot of people in the Queen's court liked her just fine, just that they liked their heads on their necks more.

He helped her into the carriage well enough, where surprisingly Jack was already sitting. Samson blushed and nodded her head at him in greeting. Really, as if things were not already dreadfully uncomfortable let's throw a prince in the mix, she'd thought then.

The carriage door was closed shut and then nothing but silence. Soon the horses were moving and Samson went to playing with her hands softly. Her hands moved restlessly in her lap and she nearly had a panic attack when a larger hand laid overtop hers.

"You can breathe easy. We're only getting farther away from my mother."

She wasn't sure if he wanted her to laugh or give her true feelings away. In fact, his statement only made her feel more uncomfortable.

"What is your name?"

"The Queen says that-"

"Come on, not even your name? What if I were to command that you answer, as your prince?"

"I call myself Samson."

He removed his hand and became more comfortable in his seat. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the cushions.

* * *

They arrived soon enough and were helped out by the guards that surrounded the carriages opened the door. She was pulled out, barely catching herself, on the ground. She looked up at the tall structure and the hundreds of people milling about. Spirals intertwined high into the air. Samson couldn't look to the top of the building, the sun shining bright in her eyes. She was startled when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"It's alright, Samson. You are quite safe with me."

She looked over to him, seeing that he really was being sincere. She smiled softly, almost rusty at the action.

"Thank you."

"And after the party we will discuss the means of your escape."

She turned to him a look of disbelief on her face.

"How?"

He didn't answer, but simply smiled.

* * *

There were more parties, extravagant and dull, until she livened things up with her singing. Eventually, Jack would leave his guests and continue off to something he had "to attend to." Afterwards, when she was sure that he was gone, Samson would sing, sing and push for that sleepy happiness that usually came before sleep. Guests, would sway lazily and settle down into a sort of stupor. Eventually after a half hour the guests would become unconscious entirely. When the guests were completely under, Jack would return. It was during those times that they would plan her escape.

The first time, Samson had thought he was joking. She couldn't understand why the prince would want to send away one of the few people leashing the public. He explained it to her rather well that first day, sitting her down at one of the tables in the vast dining hall. He didn't like the world that his mother was cultivating. He had gotten ahold of many books from older times through a merchant that fed the small resistance. He had read and learned what the world could be without his mother. He explained to Samson that he really didn't love his parents, not understanding their ability to abide the peoples' suffering. He didn't want their death, but a way to end their reign. He told her that the first step would be her and her sister leaving. Without them a major part of their control would slip. This he told her emphatically, would lead to their eventual freedom.

"And my sister and I, we would be free," she had asked.

"Yes, to do...whatever you wish. When the fight is over we'll come for you. Things could be made right, Samson, think of it! We could have the old knowledge from the Library available to all. People could be free to speak their mind, the oysters could return to their world. We could put this kingdom together again, just imagine!"

He had looked every much a king, back then at his twelve years. He was certainly smart. She could see that he loved his people and wanted to help them, which was nice. However, things hurt her here, too many horrible things had changed her Wonderland for her. He had looked at her then, that first day, hope bright in his eyes.

"It all sounds wonderful, Jack. One day, I'm sure that the Queen's reign will end but..."

"But?"

"It won't ever be right for me. I want to get far, far away from this place. I want to go to the world my mother came from and make a life for myself there. She told me such stories of the inventions and the people, the wonders that her world had. I want to go there and never see this place again. If we can agree to that, I'll gladly accept your help."

"I see this is truly what you want. Then, you have my word that once you leave I will never force your return. I will ask, maybe, one day, and perhaps you might say no. Maybe that chance will never come, as special as you and your sister are, but if it does, perhaps you could offer the same help one day?"

She nodded.

* * *

Her room, sparse, though not nearly as bare or as horrible as her sister's prison, had been left open. A playing card, Jack of Hearts had been left on the ground. Two keys had been attached to the card's back. Samson ripped it off hastily scrambling to free herself from the collar. It came off with a click and Samson couldn't help but touch the skin on her neck. How long had a collar been fitted to her neck like some pet? This was it, finally freedom was within her reach. First she had to make sure that no one would follow. She took the collar and laid it on the small pillow. She knelt onto the marble floor, her fingers tracing the edge of one particular tile. Her fingers picked away at the stone and finally it popped loose. It had taken her six months worth of parties at Jack's playhouse to dig the hidey hole beneath the floor to hide her escape items. She pulled out a knapsack with curious "paper money" that Jack had procured. There was also a map of the castle and the lands surrounding it, including her old home. Taking both items in hand with the keys, she opened her door. She saw the guard, asleep, and quietly tiptoed past. In fact, the place was practically barren. The Prince had gone on to the Playhouse and spent the night. As per usual, the Queen had sent a mass of guards.

The memory of her escape was clear as day. The hiding, the almost discovery as she passed the oyster room. Her sister, as she threw her rescue back in her face. Stepping through the door to the Playhouse where the whole adventure began made Samson feel strange. It was a painful bittersweet feeling that made her stomach clench slightly. She followed her sister through the familiar hallway, stopping when she came to the dining hall. Hatter, Alice, Jack and various other guests, were already seated and having dinner. Samson saw her place, across from Hatter and moved to the seat gratefully. She knew that after dinner, the matter of her father and her nephew and all the other things in between would come crashing down. Hatter winked at her playfully and then nodded towards the seat in front of him. She offered a small smile and looked to her sister.

"Don't worry, sister. For now, just enjoy the time. I will come for you later, towards evening."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I ate earlier. I just have to attend to a few things. Don't worry we'll have plenty of time."

Samson hugged her sister. At first, her sister did nothing but then two arms wrapped around her. They pulled away a little awkwardly but then her sister left. Perhaps Wonderland could be a place for her again. It was looking more possible now.


End file.
